


Marked

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a hickey on Andrew's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



Predictably, it's Kaner who notices the hickey first.

"Did you encounter a vampire, Shawzy?" he leers, grinning stupidly and showing his teeth, his hair a curly mess around his head. Andrew wants to shave his stupid head in revenge, but all he does is shrug and tug at the collar of his shirt.

"Or a hoover?" Kaner continues, making obnoxious sucking noises. 

"At least he's getting some," Sharpy says, never one to miss an opportunity to chirp Kaner, who splutters and shows Sharpy his middle finger. 

Andrew flops down in his stall and starts to undo his shoes and absolutely doesn't look at Bollig.

Bollig with his stupid strong arms to hold Andrew down, with his stupid irresistible mouth and stupid sharp teeth and anyway, it isn't Andrew's fault he has a bit of a pain kink.

With full gear on, the mark on his neck isn't visible, so it's quite easy to push it out of his mind and focus on the game. He doesn't remember it again until hours later as he is brushing his teeth in front of the hotel bathroom mirror and Brandon comes inside, a soft smirk on his lips.

"Should I apologise?" he asks, touching Andrew's neck and drawing his attention to the mark. He can see part of it when he looks at himself in the mirror. He shakes his head, then spits the foam out and rinses his mouth. 

"I like it," he says, meeting Brandon's eyes through the mirror. "It's-" He pauses, unsure how to explain that he likes the shock of pain that it brings, and the feeling of being marked as Brandon's. "Tonight, again? Just, maybe lower. So Kaner can't see?"

Brandon nods, his lips curving into a smirk, and leans down, biting the curve of Andrew's shoulder gently. "Yeah," he breathes out, sliding his hands along the towel tied around Andrew's hips. "Here?"

A shiver runs down Andrew's spine and he leans into Brandon. "Yeah," he whispers. 

And fuck it, even if Kaner sees. 

At least Andrew is getting some.

**Author's Note:**

> The last one of the porn challenge.


End file.
